


Partners in Crime - Or for life?

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Just a cute Hollerfield Fan fiction - (finished)In which Harrison realises he's in love with Tom and then it basically just gets sweeter from there.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Harrison’s POV:  
-Prologue- 

“Thomas Stanley Holland” forever in my head and always in my mind, sometimes he’s all I think about. It’s been so hard to keep it a secret, but I’ve managed. It’s now pretty obvious that he is my “Partner in Crime,”….. to me at least. 

Soulmates or friends or partners whatever you want to call them, they are people you stay with your whole life, and maybe just maybe, if you find the right one… Forever. For me it was now pretty obvious who my companion was, but the thing that worried me most was the Tom was also my best friend, I’m confused and I don’t understand a single thing of what my heart is telling me. 

This all started on my birthday; 4th July last year, It was the first thing in the morning and Tom came in to wish me happy birthday, when I first set eyes on my best friend that morning everything changed, and I knew I was in love with him, just that warm and fuzzy feeling inside like my whole body erupted, it was a whole new feeling for me. Prior to this day I knew I was developing feeling for him but I couldn’t admit it to myself until now. The scariest part is what if this changes our friendship forever, Tom is my most loved friend and these feelings, well they might need to go if our friendship if going to stay. I knew I had to keep this a secret, or I’d ruin everything!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1   
“TOM, why are you wearing my hoodie again?” I yell, more fake angry than anything.   
“Cuz your hoodie is comfy!” He shouts back.  
I groan, and grab one of his instead, this was normal life of us just being best mates.   
“Friday night is movie night and… the night I get to steal your clothes” Tom calls.   
“Yeah haha, except you steal them every night” I reply   
He giggles, “that’s the whole point”   
I walk into the living room and jump onto the sofa next to him.   
“I got popcorn” he says.   
I smile and put my glasses on. He then looks at me awkwardly and I simply reply “It ain’t my fault I’m blind.   
He laughs and I throw a handful of popcorn at him. Tom being, well, Tom he catches some of them in his mouth.   
We both laugh. Ah, being stuck inside isn’t the worst, it could be better but we’ve got movies and of course…. Tom.

It has been almost 2 months in lock down and overnight we’ve had movie night so I’m here wondering why Harry and Tuwaine are disobeying this “lockdown tradition.” Not that I really mind spending the whole night with Tom by myself. Even though Tom is a fabulous and famous movie star he is prone to crying in even the lamest animation movies, that’s one of the reasons I think he’s absolutely adorable and very stupid, but he’s my best friend of maybe my…. No.   
I grab the blanket and spread it over myself, Tom looks over and gives me a pouty face.   
“Get your own blanket Tommmmm!” I groan   
“Please Haz” He whines giving me his puppy dog eyes.   
I roll my eyes, ahhh he always takes control over me. I take the blanket and chuck it onto him to and he smiles.   
“Where’s my thank you!” I say playfully   
“Hmmmm, it’s over there” Tom says playing along,   
“Unacceptable!” I reply and with that I start tickling him and he laughs hard.   
“S-s-top” he stutters between laughs,   
“Say thank you then” I yell in between his laughs,  
“T-thank-k y-y-ou” he manages to say, and I stop. See this is the problem, we have such a strong relationship as best friends and anyone in my position wouldn’t want to ruin the wonderful friendship I have with one of Hollywood’s hottest actors. After regaining his breath he turns to me “we have a problemo Hazzzzz, we’ve seen everything on Netflix” Tom says to me.   
“Ooooo well, there’s this new series I was going to watch called Defending Jacob, I was going to watch it by myself as it might be too scary for youuuu!” I say giggling. He playfully punches me and then he says “try me!”  
I put on the show and click play. (There are no spoilers for the actual show don’t worry) as much as Tom pretends that he’s not worried or anxious it’s quite obvious he is. I mean yes it leaves you on the edge of your seat waiting but it’s not that scary, for me at least. When the show ends I look over to Tom who is watching Intently and I put my hands on his shoulders and scare him. “D-d uhh!” He jumps and gets a fright.   
“You divvvvv!” He shouts pushing me aside, so I fall onto the couch.   
“Scaredy cat!, Or rather Scaredy spider” I say laughing hard.   
“Whens the next Episode?” He asks as the credits continue to roll.   
“Next week” I reply not giving him my full attention as I’m on my phone now.   
“Excited for you birthday?” I ask just making small talk.   
“Yeah but it’s in like a week, so I haven’t really thought about it.” He says back.   
“Dunno what I’m gonna get you know with all this lockdown rubbish” I reply.   
“Mhm” Tom says looking over at my phone. “Who’s that?” He says aiming at the girls Instagram I’m looking at.   
“Oh, one of Charlotte’s friends, she’s trying to set me up with, I dunno” I mumble back.   
“She looks cute” tom says.   
“Hmm trying to steal my girls now ha?”   
“That’s not what I meant” he whines blushing bright red. “She’s not really my type anyway” He whispers but luckily for him I didn’t hear.   
I kept surfing through her Instagram oblivious to the fact that Tom was still watching me. Looks like her name was Sarah Michael, huh.   
She didn’t look so bad. Maybe I could get my mind off Tom, I might have a change of heart and not ruin this connection completely. Anyhow I decided to message her still oblivious to Tom watching me.   
I write:  
Hey, I’m Harrison, Charlotte may have told you about me. I was hoping we could maybe meet over FaceTime tomorrow, due to the circumstances at the moment.   
Her;  
Yes! That’s sounds great! Charlotte told me about you, keen to get to know you better.   
Me; Greattt!   
Her; Bye! Talk tomorrow.   
Tom quickly looks away before I notice him staring.   
“Righto what do ya wanna watch now” I ask switching off my phone.   
“Eh, I dunno I might just go to bed” he replies.   
“Bro it’s only 11:00” I reply startled a bit.   
“Yeah I’m tired” He says almost like he’s salty. Weird.   
“Nah mate you stay here, I’ll go” I say to him, I quickly get up and leave. Hm maybe he is just tired. I get into my king sized double bed and turn the TV on, I mindlessly watch TV until my eyes feel heavy. I take my glasses off and rub my eyes. I contemplate checking on Tom but he is a grown man so he should be fine. I turn the lights and TV off and slowly doze off, drowning in my own thoughts.   
It’s around 3am in the morning when there’s a loud bang from the lounge and and I awake with a jolt. The first thing I though of… Tom!  
I quickly jumped out of bed and raced into the living room. When I got there, Tom was lying on the ground… oh thank gosh he just fell off the couch, I sighed Tom tended to kick things and roll around in his sleep. I picked him up as he was in such a deep sleep, and carried him to his room. He mumbled a bit and moved slightly in my arms. I placed him gently down in bed and closed the door behind me. Something dropped and I jumped slightly, what in the world was that! I’m just being paranoid now. I went back to bed and fell asleep, but what I didn’t notice was a dark figure ducking, waiting to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 all the way

The next, morning, when I woke up, the flat was strangely silent even Harry and Tuwaine were quiet, although I suspect they were both hungover. I walked into the lounge to find the strong smell of bacon, maple syrup and French toast coming through in wisps of smoke.  
“Morning” tom says smiling brightly. Huh and now it was almost like salty Tom never happened.  
“Unlike you to make breakfast” I tease.  
‘Well someones going to need a nice hearty brekkie before this online date of yours.” He giggles mischievously.  
How does he know? Did I show him? Yea probably.  
“Mhm” I mumble with a mouthful of French toast.  
Tom clicked him fingers in front of my face.  
At this moment I realised that I was staring into space or rather at Tom’s bare chest, I have to stop! I shove all the rest of the food into my mouth to get away from the embarrassment. I mean it’s not anything I haven’t seen before us being best friends and all but it didn’t stop me from being completely flustered. I quickly get up and leave mumbling a quick thanks along the way, as I go into my bedroom to my desk. 

I take out my laptop and open it up, I log in and there’s that photo of me and Tom at the Catch - 22 movie premier where he was my “date.” I smile to myself before typing the FaceTime code that Sarah sent me. She joins in a matter of seconds.  
“Hi how are ya?” She says brightly, her English accent almost stronger than Tom’s.  
Uh, she’s cute but I don’t really feel like I’m catching on. I’m brought back to reality when she repeats the question.  
“Oh, yes I’m good thanks” I reply smiling back at her, let’s give her a chance at least.  
“Yeah not too bad although lock down is making me stirrrrrr crazy” she says emphasising the “stir crazy” part.  
“How about you how’s lock down for you?” She asks  
“Well, it’s pretty good actually all my mates are here and we’re all together so that helps.” I reply.  
“OMG yesss!, Charlotte told me that your best friend is Tom Holland” She squeals so loud I have to turn the volume down.  
I nod and after her asking a million questions about Tom I get slightly annoyed.  
“Do you want to meet him and ask him these questions yourself?” I ask sighing in frustration and trying not to sound annoyed, nothing seems to be working with trying to get Tom off my mind ESPECIALLY NOT Sarah!!  
“OOOOOOO yes please!” She squeals again. I flinch at the volume and get up to go get Tom.  
He groans when I tell him and I reply “hard life being a celebrity.” He playfully pushes me,  
“Nah I just don’t want to third wheel” he grumbles, and fixes his hair before walking into the room.  
I’m slightly struck before shaking my head and walking in after him.  
He and Sarah chat for a bit and then she just hangs up! Wow what a black mail that was.  
“Well that went great” I groan.  
Tom pulls a face, “there’s always next time mate, for now you’re just stuck with me” while patting my shoulder.  
“Thanks” I reply smiling back at him. Well at least he’s back to normal now because that was just weird.


	4. Birthday surprise

*Fast forward 2 days*  
“Happy Birthday mate!!!” I yell jumping onto his bed.  
He laughs as I scare him.  
“Ello mate” He says startled.  
“Great time to be in lockdown huh?” I say.  
“Yup pretty boring birthday planned” he replies still waking up.  
“Hmmm boring is not the right word Tommy” I reply  
“What do you mean?” He questions  
“Come see for yourself” I reply smirking  
He chucks on MY hoodie again and I get off his bed. We both walking into the living room and Harry and Tuwaine jump out with party poppers and give Tom is second fright in the last 10 seconds, He jumps back with such a fright and accidentally falls into my arms. I casually let him go and we both blush brightly.  
“Happy Lockdown birthday” Harry and Tuwaine say together.  
“Thanks guys” tom chuckles pulling them both in for a hug, where’s my hug?  
“There’s a cake on the dining table as well” I say to Tom.  
We all follow him into the kitchen to find the 3 layer chocolate and strawberry cake I made with fresh strawberries, as they were just coming into season.  
“Aww thanks Hazza” Tom says giving me a hug. He stays there longer than I expected, he feels warm and soft against me and I can smell his coconut shampoo. I shake these thoughts out of my head and change the subject quickly once he lets go.  
“I got you a gift as well” I say  
“We all did” the others chimed in.  
“yep even everyone else at home; Sam, Paddy, mum and dad". Harry adds  
“Awww this is so sweet of you all” He says laughing.  
At that moment Monty comes bounding in and jumps onto me and licks my face and almost knocks my glasses off my face.  
“Montyyy, give Tom the kisses, it’s his birthday” I say to him.  
As if he actually understood me he bounds over to Tom and jumps into Tom’s arm, Tom catches him expertedly.  
Aw what a great photo, my pretty springer spaniel with my best friend. As if Harry read my mind, he takes out his camera and snaps a few quick pics.  
“Missing Tess now,” Tom mumbles between getting licks from Monty.  
“Speaking of Tesss….” Harry says pulling out his laptop, he clicks a button on call and suddenly the rest of the Holland families faces along with Tom’s blue Staffordshire bull terrier appears on screen.  
“Tesssa” he says, she barks into the screen trying to lick the camera.  
“Happy birthday Tom!” everyone else says in behind Tessa.  
They all chat for a while and wish Tom happy birthday, and then Harry, Tuwaine and I go to set up the last part of Tom’s lockdown birthday surprise.


	5. Birthday surprise part 2

Once Tom had finished his call we had finished setting up Tom’s “lockdown cinema” in the lounge.  
Just then the door bell rings and Tom gets up to get it, I knew exactly what it was.  
The delivery guy puts the package down 2 metres away from Tom before leaving, Tom waits for him to leave before going over to pick it up. He stands outside the doorway opening it up to find an Apple TV projector, one that hooks into your TV.  
He leaves the packaging outside before putting the projector down and washing his hands (gotta stay safe people)  
“What’s this?” He says pointing at the Apple TV while drying his hands.  
“Oh well I think you should come and see for yourself” I reply  
“Huh?” Tom says in confusion.  
We all walk into the living room where Harry, Tuwaine and I have set up a mini makeshift lockdown theatre for Tom’s birthday.  
“Hey mate, I know that most of your birthdays we usually go see a movie in the theatre and we can’t now so we brought the theatre home instead.” Tuwaine says to Tom.  
“Wow this looks great guys” Tom says smiling.  
We have completely changed the fit out of the lounge, we draped red curtain fabric over the windows and put the couch directly in front of the TV, there was a whole table with snacks and thanks to Harry there were even very dim fairy lights on the ceiling, in other words it looked pretty good to have been made by 3 dorks like us.  
“Here let’s plug the Apple TV in and then we can binge watch Avengers movies.” I laugh  
“As long as we don’t watch Spiderman I’m fine because honestly I’m like so sick of watching my own movies” tom groans  
“Stuck up much, it’s not our fault we’ve got a cute best friend” I reply and as soon as I say that I immediately regret it.  
Tom goes red and he quickly moves along to plug the device in.  
Once it’s all set up we all settles down to choose a movie. There’s two couches and I was hoping to sit with Harry, so I didn’t cause myself anymore embarrassment.  
No such luck for me today, Tom called me over, how could I say no when he called me?  
I sighed, well how ironic then. We grabbed some snacks and decided to watch Primal Fear as Tom got first pick since it was his birthday. As it got darker outside, we all went into the kitchen to make Pizzas. While they were cooking in the oven, Harry and Tuwaine pulled some beers out of the fridge and decided what we should watch next.  
In the end after lots of arguing from Tom we decided to watch Infinity war and then Endgame, as we had already seen the other two Avengers movies recently.  
“Whyyy, I thought we agreed not to watch any movies with Spiderman in it” Tom groaned.  
“Calm down, you aren’t the spotlight of the whole movie” I replied laughing.  
“Fineeee” he groans again.  
“We’re gonna go to the store now as it will probably be empty,” Harry says and with that both Harry and Tuwaine leave.  
“Only one person is allowed in though” Tom calls after them but they’re already gone.  
“Just you and me then huh” I say to Tom. He just nods and then turns the movie on.  
We sit in an awkward silence for a while until it gets to the scene where Peter parker is on the bus and then I say  
“There’s meeee in the back” (Harrison was in the bus scene if you watch closely in Infinity War) giggling when Tom shoots me an “are you ok” look. Then he laughs with me.  
After Infinity war finishes and I’m fake crying about Peter Parker we Find Endgame and watch that. By the time we’re halfway through Tom is already falling asleep, he lies down onto my lap and closes his eyes, just by instinct my hands found their way to Tom’s hair and before I knew it they were tangled in his chocolate brown curls. Suddenly I realised what I was doing and quickly removed my hands from Tom’s soft locks. He opens his eyes,  
“You don’t have to stop” he mumbles. “It feels nice” he says again.  
My face goes bright red but I put my hands back in his hair anyway. Maybe I should just follow Harry’s advice. 

A while ago when I realised I liked Tom, I told Harry about it, because obviously he wasn’t going to tell Tom and he and I got along well.  
I clearly remember him saying “If you don’t want to risk the chance of ruining your friendship then you should ignore your feelings, but if you love Tom that much and you’re willing to risk and just hope that he likes you back, then go for it mate.”  
On the off chance that Tom might like me back it’s worth a shot. I tap Tom on the shoulder gently.  
“Tommy I need to talk to you about something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll be updating soon


	6. Chapter 6

“W-w-what is it” Tom says nervously, all the bad things that could possibly ruin their friendship flashing through Tom’s mind.  
“So um-umm lately I’ve been having odd feelings and I don’t know what they mean and I don’t know if I want to be like… h-how do I say this, I don’t know if-f I want-t to be just-t friend-s.” I stumble and mutter out. All the colour drains from Tom’s face.  
“W-wait Haz, why what did I do wrong?!” Tom says quietly,  
“No Tom that’s not what I” - Before I could finish Tom gets up, his eyes red,  
“Haz we’ve been friends for so long why would you cut it off now, I mean, everything we’ve done for each other and now you tell me you don’t want to be friends and yet you make me believe I might have a chance with you Harrison” Tom shouts,  
“The worst part is now we’re stuck together, you can’t go until we’re out of lockdown” Tom shouts tears spilling down his face,  
“Tom let me talk please” I says barely able to control my owns tears, I tried to tell Tom I was in love with him and now he’s got the wrong end of the stick, how did I let this happen, and what did he mean “might have a chance.” I go to follow him when Harry and Tuwaine jump out,  
“What the hell” I shout.  
“We decided to tell you now before this got out of hand” Harry started  
“When you told me you liked Tom, well I started spying on you, and that night Tom fell off the couch and something dropped, that was us” Tuwaine finished.  
“Wow great guys” I huff.  
“We’ll stop” Harry says giving those same puppy dog eyes that Tom gives.  
“I think you should go talk to him, we’ll go” Harry says trying to suppress his giggles.  
They leave and I rush over and knock on Toms door. He ignores and I continue to knock.  
“Tom” I say softly, I slowly push the door open to reveal Tom with bright red eyes talking to Monty.  
“Can we talk please” I say almost begging Tom.  
He just nods and pats a space on the bed next to him for me to sit.  
“Tom I know you’re upset and you think I don’t want to be friends with you anymore, but that’s not what I meant Tommy, what I meant was I don’t want to be JUST friends, because I have feelings for you Tom, and not just friend feelings THOSE kinds of feelings” I say taking a deep breath.  
Tom looks up and his eyes are glowing, even though he’s clearly been crying they are still beautiful.  
“I should give you some time to think, I mean I know that you don’t - Before I could finish Tom leaned forward and kissed me. Fireworks erupted between us as Tom kissed me and our lips locked together in perfect sync. My hands moved to Tom’s cheek and his hair lightly tugging on his curls as his hands moved to my hair as well. He tasted like coconut and cinnamon, whatever it was he was intoxicating and I couldn’t get enough of him. Finally Tom broke away and I longed to feel his hands in my hair again.  
“That was..” I started  
“Incredible” he finished.  
I nodded and monty jumped up and licked me,  
“Aww it’s ok Monts you aren’t missing out” I say giggling.  
“No I think he is” Tom says smirking before kissing me again. I push Tom back and my hands find their way underneath Tom’s shirt when all of a sudden, the door swings open.  
“Tom where’s the…. Oh um sorry” harry says laughing.  
“Get out you dickhead” I say to him  
“I don’t need to be asked twice, just don’t be too loud” he said chuckling, I chuck the pillow at him and he closes the door and leaves.  
“Now where were we?” Tom says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add another chapter? Tell me in the comments!


	7. you'll always be safe in my arms and i'll always be safe in yours.

That night was a complete mix of emotions, but now I know who my Partner in Crime is and I know this one is definitely going to be forever as well. 

I woke up to Tom in my arms, just the way I wanted it to be, I smiled and kissed his forehead as he woke up.  
Gosh he looked so cute with his morning bed hair, his curls wild and stray.  
“Morning darling” I mumbled.  
He smiled and kissed me on my lips,  
“Eww gross I haven’t even brushed my teeth” I say after he pulling away.  
Ignoring my comment he says “so this wasn’t just as dream after all.”  
“Afraid not, you’re stuck with me now” I say giggling  
“And Haz, I don’t have any problems with that, I can’t find a single fault” Tom replies chuckling.  
I tickle him because of his cute answer and he laughs hard trying to tickle me back.  
“Come on babe let’s get ready” he says after I’ve stopped tickling him.  
“Hmmm I could get used to you calling me “babe” Tommy” I say.  
Tom gets up to go and get ready as we can’t lie in bed the whole day, and as I hear the shower start I know that’s my cue to follow him in.  
Even though Tom and I been “together” for a little over a day, it already feels like we’ve been together for an eternity, take today for example.  
I was on the couch reading when suddenly Tom jumps onto me and starts kissing me trying to grab my attention, as fast as I could, I put my book down and pinned him onto the couch laughing.  
After that he cuddled up against me and I read the book out loud to him. That’s the kind of thing old people do, not to mention drinking cups of tea whenever Tom and I are playing games. 

Over the next few weeks of us being together, we couldn’t really get any closer than we already were, us being best friends as well as Boyfriends made us pretty close to start with. One thing Tom did start doing differently was, whenever things don’t go his way he gives those puppy dog eyes and then he just huffs off like a complete baby, knowing I’m going to go after him. It’s very childish but I think it’s completely adorable. Then sometimes he’d lie in my lap and I’d tangle my hands in his hair just gently playing with it. It’s worth it though there’s no place I’d rather be, knowing I’ll always be safe in his arms and he’ll always be safe in mine. 

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short I wanted to end it and start some shorter ones as well.  
> If you have any requests just comment below! Hoped you liked this one as it was my first! <3


End file.
